Warrior Oneshots
by Rainstorm-Mosspath
Summary: This is my first warrior one-shot fanifc, so please give advice and characters and ideas. From queens to leaders, kits to elders, Cinderpelt's death to Graystripe's grief and more. None of their secrets are safe from me. Please R&R. By Mosspath.
1. A Dark Kithood

**Mosspath: I am getting really bad writers block at the mo, so I've decided I'm gonna have ago at some one-shots. I'm a fan of Jayfeather, so I'm gonna do one about his kit hood. Please give me your ideas of what you want me do,as like I said, I'm bad with ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, or its characters, and I am not Erin Hunter.**

**So, here I go...**

Jayfeather

A dark kithood

I was born in a world of darkness. But life was fine as a kit. My siblings and the other kits in the nursery ignored the fact, and we all got along together well, playing odd games that even a blind cat would find simple. They never mentioned my difference, and that was the way I liked it. We would through around small fresh kill, pretending we were hunting it, and then hiding from daisy when we disturbed her or the kits too much.

One time, Lionkit had grabbed a small vole. It was late green leaf, and prey was plenty. He started throwing it about, and Hollykit had leapt up and grabbed it of him, shocking him, and I sensed the surprise and shock wash off of him. I did this often, feeling my clanmates feelings. I thought it only natural, and all littermates sensed something. I never would have guessed how unique and different I was. He laughed in surprise and slight annoyance. I decided to join in. I stood still, and heard their movements and breathing, their hurried breath and the thudding of the vole. Then, I leapt. I grabbed it in my jaws, and Lionkit and Hollykit seemed shocked, and I knew why. I think this is where my anger really began to start.

"what?!" I had exclaimed in annoyance. After that, we got on with it. We threw around the poor vole. I felt it getting hot and sticky in my jaws, and I decided we should stop and actually eat it. The other two agreed. We sank our jaws into the soft flesh. We were outside in the sun. Somehow, freshkill seemed to taste nicer outside the nursery and enjoyed the soft flesh give way under our teeth. "next time, lets eat before we play with our food!" I knew it sounded odd, but the others agreed, the flesh was a bit soggy, but it was nice, and we ate it.

But soon, life in the nursery and camp began to get boring. At 5 moons old we became restless, and felt useless. But we enjoyed the easy life. We enjoyed listening Firestar talk to the clan, and we thought of our pride we would feel when it was our time. My favourite was when Honeykit, Berrykit and Mousekit became 'paws' and I knew our time would come soon. Hollykit began to like the idea of hunting and fighting boring. She wanted to become a medicine cat and help her clan in other ways. Lionkit and I tried to hide our sniggers, what could be better than the life of a warrior. I longed to be a warrior, fighting my clans battles, hunting for my clan, and being the best I could. So, that's why we decided to leave the camp and explore.

I remember our first time out of ThunderClan camp. We didn't wait for our apprenticeship like most cats, but instead, we decided to go hunt the foxes that were living in ThunderClan territory. We were getting bored of listening to Brambleclaw and the other noble warriors going on about the foxes that were living in our territory. They needed to do something. And we were determined. If they didn't, we would!

It seemed like a good idea at first. We were young, agile, imaginative; and naïve. We crept out of camp through the dirtplace tunnel, which was to become our usual exit point. I remember how the the scent made my nose almost hurt, and put my senses on full alert. We got far, undisturbed, and the idea became more and more exciting in our minds, until we actually got there, and decided to go down. We had found the hole easily, and the whole area near by reeked of fox scent. We slipped down into the scuffled hole, only to discover that there were more fox cubs in there than we realized.

I don't really remember what happened, as it was a blur. We rushed out of the fox burrow at top speed. I didn't need to see it to know that it was angry, and wanted to grab me, and hurt me. I could smell its maddened scent, and hear its growl rolling in its throat, and sense the hate and sense of fun it was having. I rushed through the undergrowth, the wild thorns tugging at my fur, but it wasn't like the nursery with its satisfying gentle tug at the fur, or the firm grip the camp entrance had on your fur as you padded through it. These brambles seemed to be as angry as the fox cub snapping at my feet, wanting to hurt me, and make sure I didn't get away.

Only, this was only a game to the fox cub, like our game with throwing around the fresh-kill, only, this fox cub was going to catch me, and play with me before killing me. But that was if were to catch me, and I was determined it wouldn't. My legs ached, and I longed to stop and rest, but knew that I couldn't. I could try to climb, but how would I find the right tree and not get caught in the brambles. I could hide in the thick undergrowth, but although this was only a game to the cub, it would stop at nothing to catch me. So, I kept running, my legs were going to give way, and pain seared through me.

Before I knew what had happened, the undergrowth thinned at the ground fell away from me. And I fell, fast. My head was spinning. It didn't really hurt as it happened. The pain was gone in an instance, and I felt something odd I'd never felt or want to feel again. I forgot about everything. Life, my siblings, the foxes, the trouble my siblings and I would get into. I wasn't sure what had happened, and at the moment I didn't care, I just wanted to feel the peace as long as I could, but only after did I realize what had happened.

I woke up, the scent of herbs floating around my head. I blinked my eyes open, and obviously not expecting to see anything though. Like immediately after my fall, I felt fine. I sat up, but suddenly giddiness washed over me. I felt a stabbing pain all over me, and wanted that peace and nice feelig back. I heard a cat padding in, Leafpool. She was a respected cat, but never did I dream that I would be 'seeing' her everyday. I must be in ThunderClan medicine cat den. I then realized later how slow I was.

"Are you ok Jaykit?" The medicine cats voice was full of worry, and tender care. I nodded, although my head throbbed, and the rest of my body felt like I was lying on a bed of thorns. I didn't want her to feel I was weak! I knew why there was that tender hint in her voice! She was worried that I was badly hurt because she thought I was weaker than my siblings and everyone else. Just because I was blind. My anger really did come from my kit hood. But I would never change, not even if I wanted to. I lay back down on the stale moss bed I was lying on. It was warm, but my scent on the soft moss was musky, and I guessed that I must have been sleeping on it for a long time.

I was sick of the medicine cat den and the rancid taste if the herbs I was forced to eat. My siblings were also in the den with me, but they got better soon. Just a few scrapes and scratches. Squirrelflight came in several time, her face full of fear. I felt like leaping up and shouting in the faces, ' I am fine!' but it wasn't just Squirrelflight that was annoying me, Leafpool as first seemed to worried, and fretted way too much for my liking. But I was so relieved when I was allowed to leave the medicine cat den, and the pain finally disappeared. Yet, my troubles weren't over.

Hollykit, Lionkit and I were confined in the nursery for an extra moon, only being allowed to leave when we had the permission of Daisy. This was a drag, not only because time seemed to past so slowly. There wasn't much for us to do, and out kittish games became boring. We didn't want to throw around pieces of prey any more, we wanted to hunt it, and swiftly slit our claws through its soft flesh, and proudly carry it back into camp. Hollykit longed to be back in the medicine cat den though Lionkit and I were so happy to be out. We still longed to be out in the wilderness though.

Finally, the day came, and we knew it. Our apprenticeship! We had waited many moons for it. But, now it had come. We had rushed to the clearing, out fur all smooth and glossy from Squirrelflight licking us thoroughly. Excitement surged through me. Who would my mentor be? Sorreltail? She was strong cat, and had made the journey and was strong. Or maybe Ashfur? He seemed a noble tom, and helped fight many battles. He may be senior, but he did have plenty of experience. These thoughts wizzed through my mind. Who would my mentor be? I guessed Hollykit would be with Leafpool. She had been hanging around her an annoying wasp whenever she could, which was often as Daisy didn't mind her going to the medicine cat den.

I felt the same thoughts wizz through Lionkit, and the excitement through both. Firestar's voice rang out through the clearing, and the cats of ThunderClan all slowly appeared, eager to see what would happen. But I could feel uncertainty coming from the ever growing crowd. They knew Hollykit's ambition to be medicine cat and were fine with that, and knew that Lionkit and I longed to be warriors. I knew the stares were at me. But I held my head high, and annoyed the feeling of their stares boring into the back of my neck. "I gather you all for one of my favourite duties," Firestar announced, his voice ringing out across the camp. "Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit have reached their sixth moon."

at this point we stepped a little more forward for everyone to see us. But I heard their mummurs. "So Jaykit's going to become an apprentice." "Is he really able to become a warrior apprentice." Again, I held my head high, Firestar was leader, they couldn't stop me or him.

" They have an adventurous kithood, but I hope they have learnt a valuable lesson, and I believe they are ready to become apprentices."

Yet, the clan mewed in approval. "Lionkit!"

I listened with pride as my brother bounced to the front of the clan. "From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw!" I heard Berrypaw start the chant, and listened to the rest of the clan join in. "I ask Star Clan to watch over you and guide you find your paws and the strength of a warrior."

I felt Lionpaw's spirit bounce, and imagined his eyes shining enthusiastically.

"Ashfur!..."

I listened to the ceremony, proud of my littermates, and heard the chanting and chearing of my clanmates calling their new names, and was happy for them. Like we suspected, Hollykit, now paw, was going to become a medicine cat was Leafpool's apprentice. I was so excited and wanted to leap up, and yowl in happiness. I was going to become a warrior. I also felt like screaming at firstar to hurry up, although I knew it wasn't him, but me being impatient and difficult. I longed to hear his voice, clear and sharp. But it didn't come. I stepped up, all the uncertainty swimming around me, suddenly came in, and hit me hard.

"What about me?" I tried and think I succeeded to hide the anger in my voice. But I really didn't think I could hold it in when I heard what I thought were my loyal clanmates voices whisper. "surely he can't become an apprentice!" Whitewing's voice was hushed, but loud enough for it to hurt, but it was soon backed up with more uncertain confused thoughts. "Longtail moved to the elders den when he became blind." Thornclaw murmured.

"He wouldn't be safe out in the forest." Spiderleg put in.

"Poor mite." breathed Sorreltail. But the thoughts and whispers continued, and anger and embarrassment sting me hard. I couldn't hold it in.

"I want to become an apprentice like Lionpaw and Hollypaw!" I spat defiantly, and I sensed my sisters pelt prickle in annoyance at the whispers from the crowd.

"And of course you do, your mentor will be Brightheart."

Anger rushed through me. Brightheart, a one-eyed she-cat when there were so many more able bodied cats in the clan! The anger almost knocked me off my feet, and I wanted to yowl and fall. But my pride held me up, and my defiance made me stand high! I would show them, I deserved better, I wasn't going to give up. I would make them apologise. I would prove myself a worthy warrior, and make them feel sorry!

If only I knew, if only I could have shown them. Now, thinking back to my kithood, I realised how pathetic I must have seemed. But I will carry on, and try to show them even a blind cat, even a blind medicine cat is worth while to a clan. And if only they knew me really, what my siblings had to do, and how much more powerful we were than them, and how we would save the clans. A blind cat would save the clans!

**A/N please read and review.**

**I know the endings really cheesy, and that I've made this desperately long and long winded. Please give me your thoughts and advice. Also, could you give me some one-shots to write. Thanks, I hope you liked it! This is my first one-shots, so please be kind!**

**Mosspath**


	2. My forbidden love

**Mosspath: ok, I wasn't expecting this to be so long, so if you do think it is, please tell me, and I will try to shorten the next ones. I have also tried to put as much emotion in as possible, so I hope that's worked well, and hasn't made this sound to wussy. I guess you can guess what's this about, and thanks to icanhaslolcatsplz and Firestorm75. No thanks to Rainstorm though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or it characters, the Erins do.**

**Here we go...**

My Forbidden Love

Now, I wander why I did it, why I let this happen, why I did the greatest betrayal and let perhaps my best friend die. I _do_ know why I did it, for love. But is this what they mean, to get what you want, you must make the ultimate sacrifice. Well, I did, and this is what happened.

I'll start from the beginning, but understand me now, I never wanted what happened to have happen, I never wanted anyone to get hurt, but they did. And of course, I blame myself. I got what I wanted all along, but now, I wish I could take it back, I wish that I could have the power to try again. The power to haver never seen his shining blue eyes, his sleek grey pelt, I wish I had never seen Crowfeather.

Don't get me wrong I loved him so much, and I still do. He gave me so much happiness, just the glint of his blue eyes, just the feel of his coat rubbing against mine. I knew I shouldn't have ever went up to him and got involved, but I did. It was a forbidden love, Crowfeather and I. But I loved him so much, and in some ways, I don't regret it, what I did, I don't regret falling for his charm. But Cinderpelt- I regret what happened to her, as it was my fault.

It began when they came back, when the five cats came back from there journey to the sun-drown place. That was when I first noticed him, and I liked him, but I didn't know why. He's a noble cat, he's travelled many miles, and deserves appreciation, I told my self, and kept that going through my head, every time I even thought about his sleek body. Even through the hunger of the destruction that the two-legs caused, I kept thinking about how brave he was, and now I know what a mousebrain I've been. Even then I was straying from my clan, and falling apart from our 'community'.

We soon _had_ to leave our old home, and it was thanks to the six cats that left their clans in search for one that we had a new one. I got a message from Star Clan, to look for starlit waters, and that kept my mind of it, most of the time. But even as we travelled through the harshest of days in the mountains, I could still think of him, but I only thought of him as a friend. I heard that Feathertail had tragically died in the mountains helping an odd clan, well; 'tribe' they called themselves. I knew that the cats that had gone to the mountains and sun-drown place had grown close, but I didn't find out until later how close Crowfeather and the silver cat had been.

As we travelled through the mountains, we met the Tribe of Rushing Water, some of us for our first time. We were spotted by a patrol, and they took us back to their cave, and they cared and looked after us, helped us get back to health. Several cats had died in the journey, and we were sad and had a chance to mourn them, but I saw that Crowfeather wasn't just sitting and thinking of the poor young cats, but he went up to a patch of freshly dug up soil, that was filled in, I didn't understand at first, until I noticed that the other four surviving cats that had already met the Tribe of Rushing Water were there to. I assumed it was a grave for Feathertail, and I instantly felt sorry for them. I knew that they had grown so close together, but there was an even greater look of sorrow in _his _eyes. I was unsure what to do, but I decided to ask him. I was shocked at how he answered me. He snapped at me, scaring me, but when he noticed how shocked I was, his voice calmed and he apologised.

I think that was when he first noticed me, when he had snapped at me. I felt bad and instantly looked down at my pale paws, and was about to apologise for asking something that might have upset him, but before I could, he did. And I looked up, and we had eye contact, just for a split second, but I felt something, something I hadn't felt before, but I liked it. "She died here, Feathertail died here, helping this tribe," he said, his voice calm, and gentle. "The reason I'm so sad; I- I loved her..." Embarrassed I looked back down at my paws and went back to join the other cats. I thought about everything he told me, and most of all, that look we had, of course it was only a quick one, but I couldn't help think back to it, and think of the feeling it gave me.

Now, I wish I hadn't asked him, then we wouldn't have had that look, and I wouldn't be as close to him. We, the four clans, well what was left of them, stayed at the Tribe for a several days, and once we did, we all felt better, and were so grateful. As we left their giant cavern behind the waterfall, I saw two things. Firstly, Stormfur wasn't coming with us. I had rested quite long, and had missed the bit where he said he wasn't leaving, and I was sad, and saw that Greystripe was almost in tears if he could be, but I found out later, it for a Brook. And the second thing I saw was Crowfeather, taking one last long glance at the spot where the one he loved had died.

The clans travelled through the mountains, and everyone began to get tired and were losing their strength, but eventually we were out of the mountains, and everyone was relieved. We had struggled to find food, shelter and water in the craggy mountains, but now out on grass and with proper un-stunted tress around us, every felt that we were nearly home, our new home. A few moons later, we were their. I saw a lake, full of stars, and I exclaimed out, loudly. I knew we where their, and I hoped that Crowfeather was proud of me, though I didn't know why. Even in the hardest parts of the climb, I could find strength, by thinking of him, thinking of the moment when our eyes met.

A patrol was sent out, of the cats who had left first for the mountains and the sun-drown place, while the rest of us rested on a bank full of trees, and waited. I was nervous for my sister, Squirrelflight, and for Crowfeather, both who now had their warrior names. I understood why I was worried for Squirrelflight but, again, I wasn't sure why I was for him. I liked him as a friend, so, I thought that that must be why. But somehow, I wasn't as worried for Brambleclaw as him. I knew there was something odd happening, and now every time I think of what happened, I think of the time when I first knew what was wrong with.

It was a few moons later, that I first knew it, when were apparently settled into our new home. ShadowClan were probably the most uncertain, well, Blackstar was anyway. It happened when Mudclaw turned against Onestar after Tallstar had died. I'm unsure of what happened. Everything was a rush. A few of us were sent to guard the camp, which meant leaving camp and climbing the gradual slope that rose high above the floor of ThunderClan camp. I didn't find this very difficult, and never thought it dangerous, as I had never experienced what is was like to fall a great height before.

But when I found out that something was happening in WindClan, my immediate thoughts were Crowfeather, again. Was he ok? Would Mudclaw attack him? These thoughts spurred me on. They gave me an odd strength, and a will and hope that he would be ok. I waited there with the others, only thinking of two things. The fierce fighting that would be happening out there somewhere, probably in the hollow in the ground that was the WindClan camp and how much comfrey, marigold and various other herbs I would need, and of him, fighting boldly for his clan, defending it from that traitor. His sleek grey body dodging unsheathed claws and angry blows.

Now I think back to it, I know what a fool I am. I know I'm a medicine cat and shouldn't have experienced it and know what it was like, but I had seen many other cats in love. I'd seen how it had made my clanmates act and roughly feel. But I didn't know it until later. I didn't know of my forbidden love until I began to fall, fall down into nothingness, and no hope. Fall in love.

As I have said, my clanmates that were left behind and I were waiting for a long time, becoming anxious, and not just for the fellow cats of ThunderClan. Again, things were a blur, as they happened so quickly. We weren't expecting it, and were beginning to get, well, bored. But then there was a trampling noise, faint at first, the sound of undergrowth being knocked aside and fallen onto. Then there came the sound of hissing, crying and battle yowls, and it suddenly dawned on me, the battle was in ThunderClan territory, and it was heading straight for them. I didn't notice how little cats there were until much later, until perhaps too late.

Maybe it was because I was shocked to scent RiverClan among the tussling cats, but I was shocked anyway. A cat slammed into me, knocking me over balance. I should have been fine. If I were feeling normal and were concentrating, I would have instantly regained my composure, and everything that has turned my life upside down wouldn't have happened. We were so close to the edge though, the cat that had knocked into me and I, and in my state of thought, I was instantly sent flying. As I fell, I scented WindClan, and Crowfeather. I heard running steps as I began to tumble.

It almost felt comical, me falling into certain doom, and then seeing the sleek toms face peering over the edge of the camp. And I felt happy, I _was_ happy, it was just the way I had tumbled tripped and began to fall, seemingly slowly at first. But I gathered speed, but I could still hear the yowling of the cats below. As I watched, I saw Crowfeather's face change. Into shock, fear and oddly determination...

I opened my eyes, I had closed them as the speed of the falling had increased, but now, there was something solid under my feet, and I felt drained and exhausted, although all I'd dome was wait and fall. For a moment, I had an awful feeling that I was in StarClan, until I remembered you you didn't feel tired in Star Clan. And there was that face. A dark grey face, with two bright shining eyes, staring into mine. Crowfeather, I thought in joy. He had saved me, even though the cat that had fallen was from his own clan, he chose me. Above all loyalty to his clan, he saved me, and I knew, that I loved, and he loved back.

It was a truly forbidden love. Not just from my point of view. Of course, firstly, I'm a medicine cat! I mean, who's heard of a medicine cat with a mate. Well, except from Yellowfang. But a medicine cat with a mate that they truly loved and would do anything for. I felt and still do feel so close to him, and I love him so much, and _would _do anything for him. Secondly, for both of us, we were of different clans. How could we ever be together. We both knew the sorrows of half-clan kits, and how much the parents suffered. Or even just the love between the two cats. Look at Greystripe, and how he had to give up everything he loved. Even the one he loved the most. Or Yellowfang and Bluestar, how they had to give up their kits in possibly the most brutal and saddest of ways.

I stood on the grass, and just stared at him, stared into the misty pools of his blue eyes. And as I did, I felt secure and free, for the first probably ever in my life. I felt I could do anything, go back over the mountains, travel to the sun-drown place, run for a million moons, as long as I was with him. And just looking into his eyes, I knew he felt the same too. Just looking, I knew he would stand by me, and a secret bond passed through us, something I had never felt before. Love, no, something more, something I cant explain. I'm unsure how long we stood there for, but it felt like forever, yet, at the same time, the smallest fleeting moment, but I loved every part for it. I loved Crowfeather.

That was when it started, when everything kicked. If that cat hadn't ran into me, I would be leading a normal life, with my beloved mentor back at my side helping me all the way. But it was that look, the second I had shared with him, that made it all happen. We started to sit next to each other at gatherings, just in a friendly way, so as no-one noticed, but then we began to fine quiet patched on the island to share tongues in secret, and sit side-by-side and star into one an others eyes. The feeling it gave me was incredible, and every time, it felt better. But every time we had to wait for a gathering, the time seemed to become longer and drag by, and we both yearned for each other, and for the precious few moments we had with each other.

And I guess that's why we began our little sneakings out. We would arrange a date, and then secretly creep out of our clans and meet at the WindClan ThunderClan border and spend some of the night together. But things became more serious, although it all felt like a game, making sure no-one saw us, and sneaking out like a silent mouse. We began to yearn for each other more, which is why we began contemplating leaving our clans to be with each other. That was how much we wanted it, how much we wanted to be together...

I feel sick with sadness, thinking what we did, thinking about how we abandoned out clans. But, we weren't sure about it until one night. It was a night of an almost new moon, and the sky would have been pitch black, if it hadn't been for Silverpelt shining so brightly in the sky, that it felt that the StarClan warriors were on our side, and wanted to guide us together, and make sure we could be forever. That was partly why we left. I crept out of camp as soon as the tiny crescent moon was a quarter of its way through its long cycle through the sky. I had listened intently to Cinderpelt's steady breathing, making sure she was asleep, and crept out. I did the same in the camp, and rushed across silently to the dirtplace tunnel. I could smell Cloudtail at the main entrance, so I knew that I had to go the revolting way out. Once out, I felt free, and rushed towards the border, as silent as a mouse, but as swift as a fox.

Once I got to the border, I found Crowfeather waiting, and he carefully bounded over the fast flowing stream to join me on the ThunderClan side. He rubbed his cheek against mine, making me purr in happiness. I licked him on the ear, and we carefully lay down on the short soft grass, our tails entwined, and our sleek bodies close and touching. We were so happy to be together, but knew I wouldn't last. We happily shared tongues, and then rested for a while, lying on our sides, my head resting on his neck, and his tail laying on my flank. But when we got up again, we spoke quickly about leaving our clans, but we only needed a few words, we had decided. We would leave.

A few days later, we left. It wasn't even dawn when I crept out of the hollow, and met up with Crowfeather. We were ready. We had made sure we had got plenty of sleep, and that we would be all fresh and wide awake when we left. I met him at the border as usual, but we went towards the direction I would be going if going to Moonpool. But we carried on past it. He had planned it out a few nights ago, and so we didn't talk much, we just enjoyed the time we spent with each other, and tried our best to forget about what we had done.

Despite our rest and planning we soon became tired. We were far away from our clans though, and the sun was getting high in the sky, and draining us of our remaining energy. We decided to rest, but were both quiet, as all we could think about was our clans. Crowfeather tried to help, by beginning to share tongues. I felt better, but felt so alone, although we had got what we had wanted the most. I looked at him, and saw the longing in my eyes, reflected in his. We both wanted it, we both wanted to get closer. I rubbed my cheek against his neck, and he nodded. I got up, and lay down in a comfortable position, and he got up to, and lay beside me, looking into my eyes, checking I was ok...

we rested after that, but something was wrong, we both felt it. We had to go back, we had to go back home. Even now, we don't know why we suddenly left, we just felt a sort of tugging, a tugging pulling us back, pulling us back home. And we had to follow it. It began just as a nagging feeling, that something was wrong, but then it gradually became more and violent, making me want to curl up in a ball, and be sick. I saw it in Crowfeather to, he didn't look well. Now words were needed. We got, and the tugging eased, the the pain we saw in each others eyes were immense. We knew what would happen if we went back, we could never be together, and we had learnt something, it wouldn't work. Maybe it was a message from StarClan or a lesson, the whole affair between us, was Star Clan trying to tell us something. We didn't know, but we only knew we had to go back, and we had to let it go.

So we ran, side by side. We were both exhausted, even though we had had a long rest. We ran together, the end of our fur brushing, spurring us on, the thought of our last moments together. I felt it in me and him, a great sadness, it felt that it would rip us apart, and leave a huge hole, somewhere inside us. My legs began to ache, and I knew I couldn't match the WindClan warriors pace much more, even though I knew he wasn't running his fastest. He slowed for me, and it warmed my heart. And I kept running, I knew I would only be sick, or faint, but we had to keep going.

And a sight so familiar, but no so unwelcoming came to us. The stream that was the border between our clans. I stopped, frozen in our tracks, and he stopped beside me. We were nearly there. Thoughts span around my head. We could go back, back to the little shelter we had found, and live together, and try our best to ignore the constant and almost painful nagging inside us. I saw he was thinking the same to, as when I looked at him, his body showed sorrow, and sadness. "We have to go, we have to go home." we said in unison. Share a brief lick and rub against our cheeks we carried on. As the stream came closer, I nodded a painful goodbye, to hurt for words or anything else, and splashed over the stream. He did the same, and turned back towards the WindClan camp. We both knew it would be hard to settle back in, and our heads hung low.

But when the splashing continued I turned my head in surprise. "my clan have come this way, I'm unsure why, but I'm coming with you, until I find them!" the words made me want to yowl in happiness, yet, I was in more pain. It seemed that now, the more time I spent with him, the more it hurt. So we ran again, and my eyes widened and I was silenced as we followed the scent to ThunderClan camp.

I don't want to continue any more. The sight in the camp was horrific. 3 or more great brutal hunks of black and white fur were in the ThunderClan camp. ThunderClan and WindClan warriors we're climbing all over the badgers, trying in vain to claw at them, and drive them off. And then there were the others, how hadn't been so fortunate to survive this long. Before I could protest, Crowfeather dived into the battle, and I wanted to yowl in pain. He would be hurt, he could die...

Plucking up some courage I dived in, only to hear an ear splitting painful yowl. And I recognized to voice, it was too familiar. There was sadness in the scream that had been uttered, as well as the pain, and I charged in, not caring what would happen to me. If she was hurt, or if I was, I just wanted to see my dear mentor, my sweet Cinderpelt once more.

And so, here I am now. Laying beside my mentors cold blood splattered body. WindClan have now gone. I'm not sure how Crowfeather is, and I'm not really caring. Sadness and pain spears my heart. If I hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened, I would be with my mentor again. We would be working through the hurt and injured, we would be mourning the dead, we would be together. She shouldn't be lying here, her body cold and mangled, it should be me. Cinderpelt never deserved this, and it was all my fault. I should have been the one to guard the nursery. It was all my fault, just me and my forbidden love.

**A/N please read and review.**

**Ok, for once I was beginning to get worried that it was going to be too long, so I tried to make this shorter, and I think all I have done is either make to cheesy, or just quite rubbish. Sorry icanhazlolctasplz if that wasn't very good. But I am now working on your next one. Rainstorm, you can wait. Sorry if you found this too long, 'cos I certainly did. Next should be coming a week or so. But, only if I get 4 more reviews from different people, so either hope that some one else has read this, or please beg your friends. Thanks. Hope you liked it!**

**Mosspath**


	3. Cinderpelt

**Mosspath: sorry about the lame name, I didn't know what to call this one. It's a mix between icanhazlolcatsplz one for Cinderpelt's death and Rainstorm's one about her rage of being injured. Just saying now that Rainstorm suggested this, so please feel free to blame her if you don't like the way it is set out. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Warriors and all it's characters, but I don't. Erin Hunter 1, 2 and 3 do.**

**Here it comes...**

Cinderpelt

I stare ferociously at the black and white face of the foul eyed badger that stands before me. It roars in anger as I try claw at its scarred body, as I try in vain to defend the nursery and the heavily pregnant Sorreltail. I'm certain that her kits are coming soon, and I even worry that they will be delivered in the bloody battle against the invading badgers. My face screws up in pain and revolt. My leg is aching, as it dangles at it's awkward angle, and the badgers breath is foul.

I am mad at myself. I want to leap onto the badger, and claw at it's face, making it bleed, and yowl in pain. I may be a medicine cat, but I always wanted to be a warrior and protect my clan by fighting. I want to make it feel pain, and see its black and white body splattered with its blood that I have shed. I want to protect my clan and help Sorreltail. My clanmates are struggling in vain and fury, trying to get rid of the badgers. But although there are only five or six of them, they are at least twice our size and fit and healthy. They have been waiting, planning for this moment.

I hear a yowl in the distance, a cats battle cry. And I faintly scent WindClan in the breeze, from far away. My heart fills with dread, thinking about how weak and vulnerable we are, and how easily we are going to be beaten by the badgers _and_ WindClan against us. Though no matter how much I worry about what is going to happen, my main priorities are on the small eyed creature that stands before my. I see the determination and hatred in its dumb face, as it tries to get past me into the nursery.

I know that I can't hold the beast off, as all I can do is claw out at the animal, and try to dodge its blows to me and the nursery. My leg is badly in pain, and the agony shoots all around me. I feel useless. I always have. In battles, I always have to watch from the side, and limp pathetically to the injured cat. And now, I'm pathetically trying to keep Sorreltail safe. The badger takes another flurry of shots at me, it's claws outstretched and sharp. I dodge them, and try to grab hold of its leg as it shots out.

The black and white beast is practically sitting on it's haunches, as it attacks, and it makes me feel so much , more vulnerable. It could easily take me out with a single aimed blow, but no, it wants to toy with me, and weaken me, before going into the nursery. This spurs me on. I stab my teeth into its leg that I'm holding onto tightly, and it yowls in annoyance, though I know I have done it no real harm. But suddenly it lurches forward and stands up. I think its going to attack me, until it turns its head back, as if trying to grab something of it's back. The scent of WindClan is stronger, and I notice it, one of its skinny warriors is on the badgers back, biting it between it's shoulder blades, and ripping at the beast flesh.

I know that the badger is now in pain, and so are many more of them around the ThunderClan camp, as more WindClan warriors are leaping on top of the foul beasts, helping my struggling clan. I breathe a sigh of relief, as when I had scented them earlier, I instantly assumed they were going to attack us. Now, we are almost even, some of the badgers have fled, and there are more cats to help. We might have a chance now of defeating the striped creatures.

It's Nightcloud that is ripping the pelt of my badger, and I shoot her a grateful look, whether she sees it or not, I'm unsure, but I'm so glad. I take a breath, and on my three good legs, I leap at the badgers head. I aim for above it's eyes, where it cant see me, and I have it where I want it. But fox dung, I miss and I am below it's eyes, right where it can see me, and bat me off like an irritating fly. Before it can though, I act fast. I dangle helplessly on its snout, and before I fall, I take a well aimed blow from my unsheathed claws at its wet black nose. Soon, it wont just be moisture keeping your nose wet, I think. I grab hold of the beast snout again, and with unsheathed claws, I slide of.

The badger is blind with rage, and rears back, throwing the stunned Nightcloud off. All that happened so quickly. Its nose and muzzle is dripping with blood, and I get a quick view of its bare back, where Nightcloud had ripped of its fur. But now, I am unsure if what we had done was right. I look for the black she-cat, and I am worried that she might be unconscious or worse. She maybe WindClan, but still, she was injured helping me. I take a quick look for her, and see her dazed, but all right. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turn my attention back at the badger.

When I fell, I fell on my crippled leg, and it aches like mad. I had sprung up, but had lost balance, and now, its aching even more as I try to defend the beasts rapid and fierce blows. I think back to myself as a warriors apprentice, and the days when my leg was working, and I could walk and not have to limp. I think back to the scent of the thunderpath and the stench of the monsters on it. I think back to where I had run onto the hard black path, and the ear splitting screech the monster made as its black paws charged over me...

I blame that monster for what happened to me. And I blame _that _Tigerstar for what that monster did to me. And I blame everything bad that has happened to me on my accident. Confused? Well so am I. As I fight this badger, I blame my injury for hindering me. But I'm unsure who to blame for it. The monster or the traitor, Tigerstar. For a brief moment I think back to how and what happened. The memory is a long one, but looking through it takes seconds, as everything happened so quickly.

It was a hard time for ThunderClan. ShadowClan had been stealing food from out territory, half the clan was ill, including Bluestar, and it was a hard leaf-fall. Then, to make things worse, Tigerstar supposedly found some prey bones by the thunderpath, covered in ShadowClan scent. He came rushing into the clearing, and declared that he needed Bluestar to have a look at them. Why, I wasn't sure. But, we all knew she was ill. So, he decided that my mentor, Fireheart, needed a look. But he was busy. I suggested that I go to look, and I thought of the pride there would be in him when he found out that I had gone and checked. But that all fell to pieces when he said 'No!'

He said it was to dangerous, he said it was to close to the thunderpath, he said not to go. At the time, it seemed like a great idea. And it was easy. I easily slipped out of camp unnoticed, and I easily dashed through the undergrowth to the monster's path. I had been there several times. The first, when Fireheart showed me the territory and other times on patrols. Also, you didn't have to far in the right direction from camp to smell your way there. Where had Tigerstar said the bones were? By the lightning struck tree! I reminded myself. And I ran on, determined to show him how brave and strong I was.

But I needed to be quick, I couldn't let anyone notice I was missing. Brambles and pine cones had tried to trip me up and make me stumble, but us ThunderClan cats are better than that, and I powered on. Soon the acrid scent of monster came strong, and made my nose sting, soon, my nose wouldn't be the only thing stingy...

My ears rang from the roaring they made as they thundered past, and my paw pads began to get sore and the ground thinned. There was less grass this close to the thunderpath. I was only a few tail lengths away, and what grass there was here was covered in the odd stones that had been kicked of by the monsters' gigantic black paws. Looking around, I searched for the scorched tree where the bones were supposed to be.

Suddenly, I had to leap back, as a monster swerved of its black path, and came onto the grass, before straitening out again. I had steadied myself, and calmed down from the shock. The black paws had been so close, and as I watched, I noticed that they all seemed to be coming closer. Watching the monsters, I had noticed the blackened tree, a several fox lengths away. Excitement flowed through me, and I had dashed towards it, only having to jump back every time I felt that or or the monsters got to close.

Once I was at the base of the tree, I found nothing, no scent, no bones, no nothing. Even with the distraction of the thunderpath, I knew it shouldn't be too hard to look for the bones. Then I thought that they must have been on the other side of the tree, the side by the thunderpath. Trust ShadowClan to leave them there, I had thought, and I had dashed round the base of the tree without looking. Nothing came at first, and I shivered as I felt the foul breezes that the monsters made float around me, but then, a monster didn't dodge me, and instead, it went straight at me... and as it did, rage boiled inside me, as pain didn't come at first, but soon, annoyance wasn't the only thing boiling down inside. The pain was excruciating, and I yowled, so loudly, I thought that ShadowClan must have heard me from the other side of the thunderpath.

The monster had hit me in the flank, as it had been sticking out somewhat, but as it had, it had knocked me over, and then its back paws trampled over the already crippled me. Pain, exhaustion, anger rage. So many feelings charged through me, most of all worry. Would I ever become a warrior now, or just an annoying hindrance to my clan? I remember the sickening memory to well, though, I think I remember me blanking out, the pain too much. I didn't care what happened to me, I had just wanted the pain to stop...

And so, that's why I feel so pathetic. I wanted the pain to stop, I couldn't handle it, and the damge it did, it changed my life forever. I think thinking about it all has drained me, as I am sure that I am weakening, and I want to collapse. Suddenly, an ear splitting yowl is uttered, and I am sure it's coming from me, until I hear Sorreltail's pained voice cry out for me, and cry out for help. This is what I needed. I dived back into the nursery, and fell flat on the soft moss bedding. Just as my head disappeared into the den, I was sure I sure a cat dive onto the badgers back, and think I think that they couldn't have come at a better time.

"I-I think m-" Sorreltail's voice is weak, and my tail waves to silence her. I know what's wrong. Her over bloated stomach has already begun to ripple, and her fur is wet with sweat and her face is full of pain. And I realize that she's been trying to hold them back, but she no longer can. I remember everything I have to do, and am I glad I put some borage in here earlier. "ok, try to breathe steadily, as normal as possible." I say, trying to sound so much more calm than I am. I think she senses it, and gives me an odd smile.

Ripples wash over her, and the smile breaks into a painful grimace. I wish queens could eat poppy seeds, as it would reduce the pain, but I know the dangers it can cause. "ok, push..." I tell my friend, and I am so worried for her, until suddenly light engulfs me, and I hear Sorreltail yowl again. I'm guessing what's happening. _Not now! _I think...

As I help and encourage her, I think back to my life, as a kit, an apprentice, the accident and the rage and sadness it caused; the medicine cat den, and way of life...Leafpool. Would I ever see her again? Would I ever be able to apologise. I had had a big row with her, and I know she wanted to leave, but I think that I made her change her mind for good. I want to yowl out in annoyance and pain, for I know what a useless lump of grey fur I have been, what a mouse brained idiot I have been; for I know how badly I have wasted my life. Star Clan may not think that, but I do.

Then it happens, exactly what they said would. I hear a yowl in pain and protest from outside, and I furiously try to get Sorreltail to push harder. She yowls again, and I see her do a huge heave and a slimy sack slide out. She is out of breathe, but she caries on. A roar of happiness pierces the air outside, and I know the badger is coming. "Keep going!" I urge the queen, and she does, with another heave, another slimy sack comes out, and I bend over, nip the small rubbery bags, and lick the tiny kits backwards to warm there small bodies. I lay my hands on her stomach, as I see the next one is a tough one. But then, its bursts through.

The small eyed beast breaks through the weak in comparison nursery wall. Sorreltail squeals in terror, and the kits squirm around in confusion. I hush her, and help her push. I keep my paws firmly on her, and push. The badger lunges at me, and I leap at it its face, tearing, clawing, biting...anything to distract it from the terrified she-cat, and save the kits. In the corner of my eye, I see Sorreltail's face screwed in pain, as I know that another kit is coming. And then sadness as she sees me, attacking in blind rage. The rage that has been boiling down inside of me, ever since my accident, and for the first time, I have found a good use for it.

Suddenly, it takes a good swipe at me, a well aimed blow on the back of my neck. A yowl is uttered, and I am unsure where it comes from, until I am on the nursery floor, blood bubbling slowly out. Sorreltail looks confused, and reaches over to lick me. But it wont help, though I am grateful for her help. The badger roars in pain and agony again, although I know it's not because of any pain that I inflicted. It pulls it's massive head head out, and leaves. I know I am over, done for, I know am done for. And all I really do want now, is the pain to stop, and it does, and I take one last shuddering breath, before taking my last look at the world I have grown to love...

I open my eyes, expecting the pain to have gone, expecting to see my fellow Star Clan warriors. But instead, all I see is Frostfur sitting beside me and smiling. I am still hurting, and I look up at her in confusion. "It hurts! Why does it hurt Frostfur?" I cringe a bot at the squeakiness of my voice, but I am still confused and concerned, I was certain you couldn't feel pain in StarClan.

"Do not worry, you are being reincarnated. You were never destined to become a medicine cat, so now, you will get a chance to live your dream. Good luck, I love you..." with that, she licked me affectionately, and watched me slowly fade.

The scent of milk swamped me, I purred out in happiness, and dug closer into my mothers body. My siblings squirmed around me, and I heard a cat talking. Somehow I recognized the voice, and I instantly knew it was my mother, and she was talking about me. "...and this grey one, I will call Cinderkit, in Cinderpelt's memory, as she died saving me and my kits..." there was sadness in my mother's voice, I didn't know why, but I was sure that I had had the strangest of dreams.

All around me, stood cats from ThunderClan, some I know, some I don't. Some I weren't expecting to see in the starry warriors' ranks. Yet, I am a kit. How?

Frostfur, my dear mother stepped up to speak to me. _But she is not my mother, her scent is so strange!_ Her voice was calm and as gentle as ever, but I sensed the misery and sadness as she spoke. "I love you Cinderpelt, from the first time I saw you as Cinderkit to now, where you're all grown up, defending your clan. And I love so dearly, I don't want this to happen, but the warrior fighting the badger outside the nursery is about to get knocked off. The kits will come through all right, and so will the badger. It's up to you with what you do, but I trust you will make the right choice." _Cinderpelt? What is she talking about? What badger? What choice?_

Her voice was quavering, and I realized only as they began to fade what was about to happen. _Memories, dreams? I don't know? All I know is my mother, and my life in the nursery..._

A few moons later, a grey she-kit opened her eyes to the greeny mossy bed she was sleeping in, her siblings and mother. And what memories she had, what thoughts and memories. Her mind felt as if she had already lived through a life as a ThunderClan warrior...

**A/n Sorry, I know this one is rubbish.**

**Rainstorm, sorry if there are any mistakes and this doesn't relate to the real sereies, and sorry about the mistake with Hazelkit and Honeykit. I hope you don't mind any slip ups when I refer back into the books. I don't care that I said 4 reviews, just thought I'd update, but you were lucky this time! 4 more proper reviews please, and a virtual plushie that has a tendency of being invisible will be on your way...**

**Mosspath**


	4. Battle

**Mosspath: again, I can't think of any good names. I am kind of getting bored of writing paragraph after paragraph. Basically I am being too lazy. This is Rainstorm's request for Tigerstar's death, and Scourges shock as Firestar came back, or whatever she said. I've sort of done a poem fic. The verses are sort if meant to be their thoughts so... I'm not sure what you will think, so please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or anything to do with them. (well, I kinda own Mosspath, basically me, and all the warrior fanfics I've written, but that kind of defeats the point so I'm going to shut up...)**

**Battle**

**Tigerstar's POV**

I don't know what is happening, or what is going to. Firestar is blabbing everything out of his foul mouth to that crow-food eating mongrel of a leader Scourge. I really don't know how he is going to react, but one thing I do knew is that he wont attack me. He needs me to take over the forest. Without me, he can't fight the rest of LionClan. He needs TigerClan on his side. But, O if only he knew what was going to happen, what TigerClan would do. We would fight against LionClan and then turn against BloodClan. We would give them the chance to join and rule under me, or die, or flee!

I am unsure what I should do,  
warn Scourge, tell him its all a lie.  
Just ignore him, and see Firestar through.  
but what will happen, who will die!

But fear creeps into me as I see annoyance make it's way onto Scourges face. He believes Firestar. He knows that I hate Firestar and he hates me, so that could be why he's looking at me in that odd way. He's annoyed and mad. And so am I. The piece of crow-food Firestar has ruined my plan, and I am holding back my temptation to leap at him. But I must wait, see who makes the first move. See who's the first to die. Firestar has finished talking, but I see worry in his eyes now, and everyone else's, except from the midget Scourge!

As Firestar finishes speaking,  
Scourge turns his stare towards me.  
'Is this true,' he keeps on asking  
I nod, fearing what I will see.

Scourge leaps at me, pinning me down with a surprisingly large amount of force, especially for a cat his size. I feel admiration for him, but I know it has come at the wrong time. Cats around me draw a sharp intake of breath, and I know that I am not the only one nervous to see what happens. I am not so certain that Scourge still thinks he needs me. I know he will willingly slit my throat if he feels needs be. I try to buy time, get myself back in his good books. "But it just proofs that I am cunning and sly, and I am a good fighter, you need me on your side!" I say, cringing as I hear plea in my voice. He shakes his head, and a happy, smug look crosses his face.

But I keep my courage, as I know

that I have I have nine lives against his one.

I will slaughter him, and will show

that I am strongest, I kill for fun.

With claws unsheathed, he darts a clawed paw in my direction. It hits my neck, and I feel a gash open. He's only on three legs at the moment, so I use this chance to knock him off, but suddenly I feel all my strength and power drain away from me. I have never died before, and guess that this is what it is like. I am prepared though, to meet my weak warrior ancestors, before returning conciousness and continuing the fight. I wait, wanting it to come. But nothing happens, only more pain. It rips through me, spreading like a fire, and it feels like there really is one burning in me. Then I realize. I am dying, not just once. And Scourge has given me the most painful type of death; a slow and painful one.

I feel my lives rip out of me, slowly, one by one. As I have nothing else to do, I count them, and feel the pain become more and more unbearable. I shan't yowl in pain, I will endure it, and show them all, even if I am dying, I die strong. _8_, only eight left, and it felt like something had reached inside me and has torn part of me out, _7_, the same thing happens, but it hurts more this time. _6_-_5-4, _it continues, the tugging and pain. I look down, and see my blood spurting out, and my fur matted with it. They have forgotten me. They don't crowd round me any more, staring in horror and shock. I hear the yowling of cats fighting, and the scrape of claws against flesh. I should be down there, but no, I'm up here, blood slowly oozing out. Everything seems to become quiet, I am down to 1 life, and I don't want to go, but I know I must. And it goes, rips out of me so easily. I hold on to my last breath, and use it to utter one last word: _Scourge!_

**Scourge's POV**

A smirk crosses my face. The battle has stared. Tigerstar was so easy to get rid off. Once their other precious leader is gone, this battle would be ours, this forest would be ours... Bloodclan would rule the forest. Just a small band of kittypets and rogues we were, to begin with anyway, but I got us to join together, and once this stupid ginger tom is dead, fear would spread across the land. There would be legends about how BloodClan had defeated the four Clan and about me destroying their precious Firestar.

I was always the smallest,  
and the most mocked.  
But I would show them all,  
make them so shocked.

The stupid tom looks away for a second, checking over the fighting cats around us. This was my chance, I do tend to play dirty. I leap onto the cat's back, using my small size and nimble moves to dodge and jump off as he rolled over. The oldest trick ever, the most commonly used counter attack. I had developed so many ways to fight back, and I raked my reinforced claws through his fur before leaping off. Firestar had rolled all the way over, and was now facing me, his fur damp with sweat, and his mouth hanging open, panting.

Now I rule over my own clan,  
I spread darkness and fear.  
They shall all die for nothing,  
and I will rule over here.

We face each other, a look of hate and disgust passes over our faces, waiting for the other to attack. Then, I spring forward, and so does he, I claw at him in mid air, wanting to be the one he gains the most height. But this time, he has used _his_ size to his advantage. He comes down on top of me, pinning me down with his whole wait. And I see uncertainty in his eyes. He's unsure whether to attack. They are so weak, these clan cats. Staring into the night sky, and asking dead cats for help has made them so weak.

They say they have a strong faith,  
and this StarClan of theirs,  
helps guide them through trouble,  
and helps with their affairs.

And I know how to weaken him more, I know how to touch a nerve. "What's wrong, to afraid to kill? Pathetic!" I spit, my voice cold and mocking. It worked, I see a pained look on his face appear from my words, and I know he is about to react. An unsheathed claws dart my way, but, with less force pushing me down, I roll over, grabbing his paw, and rolling him over with with me, using all my might. We have switched places, I am now the one above. My reinforced claws are dug into his limbs, so he is finding it hard move.

Who's the weak and small one now.  
I said I'd show them all,  
now just one swift blow and its over,  
here it comes your done for.

He is stunned, and doesn't have much strength left. "Don't worry, you soon won't have to worry about how tired you feel!" I mock. I dart a paw out, all claws outstretched and sharp. Unlike him, I am quick about it, so even if he did have to strength to defend, he wouldn't be able to. I scrape the flesh from just below his neck. In my haste I have missed my target. But the blood is bubbling out, and no way can he survive the blow. Some blood has already stained his coat, and is already matting together. It was a satisfying kill, and I stare in happiness at his still, lifeless body.

It is over now, he is dead.  
Now I need the cats to see,  
his stupid cold and lifeless corpse,  
and then they shall all flee.

**Firestar's POV**

My throat hurts, I saw his claws dart out to deal the death blow, and shuddered as I thought about how all of Tigerstar's lives disappeared. I close my eyes in pain, and let Star Clan come. The pain has gone, and I open my eyes to see my fellow ThunderClan cats. I look in horror as I see some who I thought were still fighting in the battle. Whitestorm is standing not too far back, and he nods at me as we make eye contact.

This battle is a fierce one,  
and many cats have gone.  
But we shall keep on going,  
without any fear showing.

And then I see a faint sort of silhouette of myself, and I know I have lost a life, but I am so glad that the me in StarClan is so faint, as I expected to be standing in StarClan's ranks for good. I am told to go back down and keep on fighting, but I am also told to be careful, and that I should keep an eye on my number of lives, and not take them for granted. Then the pains comes back, but it is subdued. I see the side of Scourge's face as he turns around, and anger sears through me.

I have not finished with you,  
I shall be sure your death is seen to.  
I will be the last thing you see,  
wherever you go, remember me!

"Scourge!" I yowl, my voice full of hatred and loathing! I feel as if I'm boiling inside as I see him turn round, but I am cheered slightly by the look of shock in his small evil eyes. "What is wrong with you? Seen a ghost?!"

"How-?!"

"You have no sense of faith and trust. Your going to need more than just one un-aimed blow to get rid of me!" and with that I leapt onto him, rolling him onto his back and pinning him down. I see fear in his eyes, and I sense that he is struggling to decide whether he should beg for mercy or try to go down nobly. This time I don't hesitate.

Here it comes, I shan't delay!  
No matter what you do or say  
I'll make it quick, don't you worry,  
You will be put on show hurry!

**Scourges POV**

My head is spinning. The tables have turned yet again. I can see the determination in his eyes, and I know he shan't delay this time. I know I am done for, but I am confused, how did this happen. I killed him, blood had bubbled out, and I has seen him draw his last breath. What had he meant about faith and trust, was this something to do with their precious StarClan? Did he really have nine lives? Inside, I want to yell out and beg for mercy, but I know it won't help so I try to look like look I will go down nobly. But I want the answers to my questions now, before it's too late

I don't know what's happened,  
or what I should do.  
I might as well go down easy,  
and see my nobility through.

It hurts. He had swiftly cut his claws through me, and his normal short claws glinted red with my blood. I am dying, I know it, and it hurts. He said it would be quick, but he was wrong. Everything hurts, and it spreads from my stomach outwards. I want to know how he came back though, I want to know how it happened! I want to know...

But I know nothing, I am now just nothing. The pain has gone, and so have I.

**A/n yeah, so, there you have it.**

**What did you think? To cheesy, (I seem to like that word) to odd, to weird, too good? Please tell me. Sorry if I got anything incorrect there, like dates and etc., so no annoying reviews about that rainstorm, though you can still review. Sorry about that. So yeah, please do review and give me your comments. Should I try some more of these, or go back to the usual style? Please tell me. As usual, 4 or 5 more reviews before next chapter I think...**

**Mosspath**

O yeah, I also apologise for any dodgy rhyming, again don't comment on that if your warrior name is Rainstorm and you are my annoying friend in my form!


	5. Haunted Dreams

**Mosspath: sorry for the longish update. Been a bit busy. Started several chapters and have got writers block, so I decided to get working on this chapter. Thanks everyone for reviewing, but my ideas are running dry, so please review with some ideas for one-shots. I know this is a shortish one, but I didn't have much inspiration, so tried to make it as long as possible. Its about Lionblaze and the dreams he's been getting about the dark forest and etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or its characters.**

**So, here it is...**

Haunted dreams

I suddenly blink my eyes open. I am aching all over. My muscles are stiff, and my limbs are aching. I don't want to get up from my soft moss bed, but then, I long to stretch my taunt body. I turn over on my other side, trying to get comfortable and to get to sleep. _If you try hard enough, they wont come, and you can get a decent nights sleep._ I tell my self. As I lie on my other side, I see a long red gash along my side, and now seeing it, the wound begins to sting. I look up, and stare between small holes in the roof of the warriors den, and see the dark grey sky speckled with Silverpelt. There are several hours to go before dawn, and I am restless and annoyed. Why do my dreams have to be haunted by them, why do I have to keep seeing Tigerstar!

Hawkfrost isn't really a problem, all he does is taunt me, and I have gotten use to his sharp mocking words, but that doesn't mean I have gotten used to my restless nights. I lick my fur in an odd direction in a pathetic attempt to cover the wound. That's just one thing I hate about these dreams. They are so real, probably because they, in some ways, are. Get injured here, and you'll wake up with the same aches and pains, mental, and physical. Dustpelt turns over beside me and murmurs in annoyance. "Go back to sleep Lionblaze." they all know its me. I've been having particularly bad dreams the last half moon, and I'm not the only one not getting a proper nights sleep.

But I am fed up. I am fed up with The cats of the dark forest disturbing my dreams, and making me irritate my clan mates. Its not just because I wake up aching and tired every morning, but the cats in the warrior den are getting fed up with my endless tossing. I must stop this endless nightmare. I know he's a dead cat, Tigerstar, but it's hard to push him out of my dreams, he just comes out of no where as I sleep, and once he's there, he almost impossible to get rid of. I have to do something to stop this dream nonsense once and for all.

But it's going to be hard. Tigerstar may have taught me a lot about fighting, but he hast told me everything, and he's so much more experienced at fighting than I am. So if I'm going to defeat him that him that way...His words still taunt me though. He knows about the prophecy, about how apparently I was part of the 3. even now as we both know that I am not, he still mocks me at the way I thought I was. He still mocks me, reminding me about the fight in the mountains, when I first told him I thought I had powers. He still mocks me, and its driving me mad. I want to leap at him, and rip out his fur, I want to dive underneath him, and claw his unprotected stomach to shreds until he bleeds to death.

I know I am not his kin, but yet, I still long to see the bloody scenes he saw. but only, its him I want to see die again. I want to see him lying half dead on the dark dried bracken floor of the dark forest, his blood slowly gushing out a wound in his underbelly. I want to see the glistening red blood stick to his fur until he is nothing but a matted corpse. But I must be careful. If I am not, it could be me lying in my thoughts, it could be me dead. I might pick a fight with him in my nightmarish dreams, and wake in real life dead. And he knows what I'm thinking. He has taught me well, but he expects and knows the moves I will thrust onto him. It is useless, I will be stuck with him taunting me in my dreams, stick with him clawing and injuring me so its hurts in reality, I will be stuck with him.

In the last dream, Hawkfrost had begun to taunt me _again_ about how I fought in the mountains against the rogues. He kept on going about how I thought I was so special about being Firestar's kin. But that was long ago, yet he still wants to remind me. One good thing though, it seemed that Tigerstar was beginning to restless with to big mouthed piece of fox dung. But he really touched a nerve. All that happened moons ago. I don't know who my parents are, but I know I'm not related to Firestar or those two. I wanted to yowl out in fury, and claw his ears of. And I did.

It wasn't quite like that though. I was mad. I had leapt at Hawkfrost in pure hatred, and had clawed at his face. I was glad that I had caught him off guard, and he lost balance for a moment but regained it seconds later. But I was now behind him. I had jumped all the over him, and was ready for his attack. He streaked past me, clawing me on the way, that's when I got the scabs down my side, but I had grabbed his paw and held my ground and his paw tight so he was swung slightly. Pain seared through the wound, but I kept going. I let go, and leaped onto his dizzy body, and clawed ferociously at the toms fur. Tigerstar then called for us to stop. I kept going for a while though, but he pulled me of off Hawkfrost.

I could tell he was disappointed with Hawkfrost for being so easily beaten by me, but was actually quite proud of me; though this just made me even more annoyed. He told Hawkfrost to leave him, and that he didn't want to see him again. I was glad, even if I was stuck with Tigerstar in my dreams, at least Hawkfrost wouldn't be there as well.

But for the last half moon or so, my sleep had been badly disturbed. I cant concentrate in anything. A few sunrises ago, I went on a hunting patrol, and must have scared off half a dozen mice, and missed about 3 squirrels, a rabbit and several mice and voles. My clanmates are beginning to worry to. Honeyfern especially. She'd determined to get me to see Leafpool of Jayfeather so they can check me over. But I cant, I cant risk them finding out about my tortured dreams. I've been useless on patrols as well. My mind keeps wandering, and I'm losing concentration. I didn't notice that ShadowClan had moved the border, or that there was a stale but strong scent of fox.

So, I must do something. It's not just the dreams, its the affect they're having on me. But the dreams are annoying me severely and making me mad. Now that Hawkfrost has been shunned, I am worried that Tigerstar is going to be mocking me even more now, complaining about how lowzy I've been behaving, how my senses seem to numbed, and how I haven't been concentrating properly. _It's your fault Tigerstar you darn piece of fox dung! _I keep thinking, and it spins through my head every time I am reminded of how slow I've been lately, and I want to yowl in his clawed face!

That's it, all it is, rage, hated, loathing, not forgetting sleepiness, laziness and more. That's why I've got to put a stop to this all. I need to stop Tigerstar from ruining my life. I'm going try and push him out of my sleep for as long as possible. Train hard, harder than usual. Make sure my claws are long and sharp. And concentrate, get my concentration back; so next, I'll be ready. I will let the dreams of the dark forest wash over me, and then I'll. Leap straight at him before he can notice me there. I'll try not let the blind hatred block me and make my moves clumsy, but instead use cold determination to put an end to this. Tigerstar, I don't care if your already dead, but I'm coming for you, you'd better watch out...

**A/n what did you think?**

**Hope you liked it. Like I said, sorry about the length, I just wanted to get another one-shot or chapter done, though I did say about 4 reviews etc. Please review in telling me what you thought of it and some ideas for other one-shots. Sorry for repeating myself! Thanks. Like I'm always saying, 4 more reviews before I'm posting the next one! And again, I apologise for any inaccuracy. **

**Mosspath**


	6. Dark Betrayal

**Mosspath: again, another lame name for a chapter! Sorry for the long update, again. But I did say at least 4 reviews before I would. This is about Ashfur and his sense of betrayal, but I do have to say YAYAYAYAYAYAY. I have come to the end of Icanhazlolcatsplz list of ideas. No offences, and thanks. please keep them coming in though! O, and I changed it slightly, very _slightly_! Teehee!**

**Disclaimer: guys, haven't you got the point. Do I really need to do this each chapter. I still don't own warriors!**

Love and Betrayal!

I look back on my life in ThunderClan, and think how could I have wasted my life with such a weak, pitiful Clan of soft kittypets, and monstrous rogues. I now that I should have done something about Firestar and his weak kin a long time ago. But, unlike them, I stuck to the Warrior Code like a spider to its web. But now, I sit in the Dark Forest watching KittypetClan become weaker, and even more pathetic than they already were. I wish I could go back down to that weak Clan and try again. I think back to my life in ThunderClan, and ponder how it all went wrong. It was because of Firestar and his weak, pitiful kin. I feel betrayed...

I think it all started when the cats from the sun-drown-place returned. I had missed Squirrelflight, or Squirrelpaw back then, but never really knew why. Until I saw her so close to Brambleclaw. They seemed so fond of each other, and I could only feel left out. I one of the only cats my age without a close she-cat as a friend, basically a mate. I know I am quite a but older than her, but I still can't see what she sees in Brambleclaw. He is a strong and worthy warrior, but what about me. I am older and more mature than him. I fought in many more battles than him, and am I really good hunter as well as fighter! But then my rage spread further. It wasn't just Squirrelpaw now, I was beginning to dislike all of Firestar's kin.

I think what made it worse was when we got to the lake, and Squirrelflight began to drift away from Brambleclaw. This was my chance, I thought, I would get her back and I would make Brambleclaw pay! I tried to hang around the new warrior as much as possible, go hunting with her, be on the sme patrol, sit near her in the camp clearing; anything to get her attention. And hurt, so much. I tried so hard to get her attention, to get her to notice me. But no, all she ever noticed from me was the creepy way I was hanging around her like a lost puppy. And that's how I felt, especially as the two love sick cats got together again. I still couldn't see what that dirty she-cat saw in that tom. He's the son of Tigerstar, he's rotten to the core! I thought to myself.

I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with Hawkfrost and his scheming, but I was mad, I was annoyed, I was going to do anything possible to get them to notice me, no matter in what point of view it was! I helped to plot plans on getting rid of Firestar, I helped hi think of ways to get rid of him. And when we did have a plan, I was the one that made it all work! But no, again they got in the way. That meddling Brambleclaw finally saw his good side. He saved Firestar's life, but his good side came at the wrong time. It made Squirrelflight's love for him stronger.

I felt empty. I had no mate, not even a she-cat I was close to. I felt so alone and incomplete. I felt as if I was the only one like it and who felt like this. I never thought of Thornclaw, he didn't matter to me, I didn't care if he felt like me, I was just so vain and mouse brained at that time in my pitiful life! But I carried on, I carried on with my tediously empty and boring life! I helped the clan, I was the best warrior and fighter I could be; I hid my secrets close to my chest, waiting, waiting for the right time to pounce and get revenge!

Again, my plans went wrong, again I got distracted. Firestar, that kittypet-food-eating excuse of a cat, finally realized that we did need a deputy. At the time he called that meeting, I was so glad that I had been on my best behaviour, that I had been the best warrior I could be for the last several moons. But then more hate for his fox dung kin came when that silly medicine cat apparently had a vision just as he was about to announce the deputy. I knew I was one of his prime choice, but what a coincidence that Leafpool suddenly had a vision. Brambles encircling the clan, or whatever she said, what a lot of crow food! she may be a medicine cat, but I lost all respect for her and her kin at that moment. Of course it wasn't a real sign from Star Clan. Her sister had just gotten close to Brambleclaw again, so if he was deputy, there would be even more respect for Firestar's retched family.

My one chance to prove to prove myself! My one chance to gain power! I wasn't power mad like Brambleclaw's family, I wasn't top of ThunderClan and kittypet like Firestar and his blood, I was just a good respectful warrior. But no, they wanted power for themselves. They wanted rule over ThunderClan so they could do anything they wanted. As Firestar said Brambleclaw's name, it hurt, badly. I felt like something venomous had bitten me, and that venom had turned to hate and loathing! I would have been a great deputy, and then a great leader. I wouldn't have made the same mistake again of tricking Firestar. I would have tried to get into his good books so the clan would look up to me when I would have become leader!

As the moons went by, my admiration grew for Brambleclaw. He may be that cheating she-cats mate, but he was a good deputy and a loyal warrior, and my loathing for him subdued, but poor Squirrelflight. It only got worse for her. And then, even more pain stabbed my heart when I heard she was expecting kits, when I heard that they were hers and Brambleclaw's. O Squirrelflight, we could have been great together, we could have been so close, but you chose him, you made the wrong choice, and your going to pay. Those were the thoughts going through my head. Those three kits could have been mine, they could have been ours...

Even though I hated her, and still do, I still loved her, but the detest I felt for her is so much stronger. Even in the dark forests, where everything is dark and lonely, I long to hold her, and feel her ginger pelt brushing against mine. Though, it should be especially here, as I have seen no one and heard no-one.

When I saw the kits, my hating didn't actually increase, it slackened. It was just the sight if the three small innocent bundles of fluff. There was something about them that drew me to them, almost as if they were special. Perhaps it was me thinking that they could have been mine, or the fact they were the kits of the queen I love. I don't know what it was, but those few special moments didn't last long. After that, things changed. I didn't hate Brambleclaw at all any more, but we became quite good friends, and I admired his courage. But the hate had to go somewhere, and as there were three more cats in the clan, I directed it straight at them and their mouse brained mother.

But, as usual, I kept my loathing quiet, and only gaze them the evils when I couldn't hold it in any more and I knew no cat was watching. But I then had the chance to take it out on someone without doing it too suspiciously. I do feel a bit sorry for that golden tom now, as I took out all my anger, all the pain I had felt onto him. Lionblaze, 'paw' back then, was to become my apprentice. And I knew I could get to him and free my loathing with out too many odd glances. I scolded him as often as possible, I tended to slip out my claws every now and then during battle training, and when no-one was nearby, I would have cuffed him over the ear with slightly unsheathed claws and extra force.

But then one day, I could hold my anger and betrayal out no more. Lionblaze wanted some extra battle training, although he had already received his warrior name. It was fine by me! Lionblaze had developed a unique, but some what familiar style of fighting, and he was lean and strong. I told him to attack me, and he did, with force. He ran straight at me, before leaping straight in the face. I was ready for him, and I slipped out my claws ready to slash at his unsuspecting body. But he must have seen them, maybe it was the sun, and he saw the glint on them. But in mid leap he swerved away from my ready paws. I turned to see him behind me, leaping on my back. I missed him, and he began clawing at my back. We were both playing dirty, until suddenly Firestar arrived. We both immediately stopped the fighting, although regretfully.

Most of my fury had been taken out, but I still had so much left inside me, that it burnt. I wanted to slash and claw at something to get rid of it, though I know that the fighting probably just gave me more hatred. I was mad at Firestar, I wanted to leap at him, and make him feel so sorry for stopping me, but I knew my time would come, and I held my over flowing anger in. We were both punished. Lionpaw was treated like an apprentice, and was given some apprentice duties to keep him busy, while I was confined in the camp for a moon. I was annoyed, like I usually am, but I kept it down, my time would come.

But then it did. I had the perfect opportunity! Fire had ravaged through ThunderClan territory, and the camp had burst into smoke. Firestar's kin, Squirrelflight and her kits, were always acting like heroes, and stayed behind in the camp to help the queens get out. I swiftly followed Firestar's orders and left camp, but didn't head to the old two leg nest like the others. I knew where they would leace the camp. The camp entrance would be up in smoke by the time they could leave, so I knew they would try climbing up the least steep side of the camp. And they did. The four heroes had gotten the queens and kits out of camp, and they were heading to safety. But I had set a trap.

I waited for the queens and kits, made sure they were safe. But, when Squirrelflight and her annoying grown up kits were about to leave, I shoved some dry debris onto the main bit of fire blocking their way. There was a branch that they could climb over, but as soon as Squirrelflight was safe, I leapt out, and took control of the branch. I would let the warriors kits go on one condition. I did this because I wanted to get my own back, I wanted to get revenge. I wasn't angry with Brambleclaw, I was angry with her. So, the best way to get at her, or any she-cat that was a queen, was to get at the kits. I said I would knock the branch into the main part of the fire, I said I would kill them if she didn't follow my condition. But then, as usual, my plan went wrong. Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze weren't hers.

I think that was the moment when my life was about to become doomed. I knew her terrible secret, and was an even greater threat to her than before. I let them go as I knew there was no point in injuring them physically despite the few burnt pads and scorched fur they had gained. I saw the shocked and stunned faces of them all, and I knew my plan hadn't worked to some extents, but they were worried and scared, something I was hoping they would be feeling. But I now had the power, and with the coming gathering I could have destroyed them, Squirrelflight and those three cats who were supposedly her kits. Although she said she didn't love them, I knew she did. I would tell all the clans, they would be driven out of ThunderClan, and I would have had my perfect revenge.

My plan may have gone wrong that day, but I was already hatching anything devious one to get rid of the scum in ThunderClan. I just needed to get rid of Squirrelflight, and then my plan would take control of it self and I could have lived a normal life again. But no, on the night if the gathering, I was out, just going for a walk near the WindClan border. But there was an ear-splitting pained yowl. It had come from a cat, and that was all I knew. I scented ThunderClan and turned around wandering who had made the noise, and where they were. No one was there, but suddenly something shoved my with such force, I was sure they had broken some of my bones.

My ears were ringing, my side aching and my mind buzzing. What was happening? I was too stunned to react and defend myself. And then I saw them. They left at me again and knocked me into the stream. I tried to yowl out but my head had smacked a large stone, and I couldn't seem to form the words. They weren't taking any risks. Everything had already blurred, and my head was ring and throbbing, and so was everything else in my body. They plunged my face downwards into the icy cold water. I gasped for breath, but only water came in. I couldn't do anything about it, so I let them finish me off. I was aching, and I knew I was dying. I knew I would soon be dead. Thepain was immense and I felt everything slowly drain away.

As if feeling my pain, I had felt their weight on me as they bent forward to deal the death blow. But before they did, they whispered something almost inaudible. A whole sentence, almost a small speech, and it had calmed me. But then the pain became unbearable as I felt their teeth sink into my unguarded throat. I uttered an almost silent yowl, though I wasn't sure if had actually been loud or not, as my mouth and ears were completely submerged and I was half dead at the moment.

But suddenly, the pain had gone. I had shut my ears and closed my mouth to stop the water getting in, but now I opened them again. I was alone in a starry field, until the silver specks of Silverpelt that hung in the inky sky swarmed down around me like angry bees. "Ashfur, I am shocked, but you know as well as I do, that you have broken the warrior code many times for no prevail of your clan. You can longer watch over your clan mates with StarClan or look after and show your loyalty for ThunderClan, so you are officially no longer a member of Star Clan, and will become a cat of the dark forest!"

It was my mother, Brindleface, speaking. I was shocked and hurt, and saw a similar look of sorrow in her face. I may have been surprised, but somehow, I knew I would never be able to make it to Star Clan. But this dark forest, I had never heard of it, and I was scared...

And there, my life and it's sense of betrayal. I am stuck in an eternal world of darkness and misery, forever on my own, with no prey, no light; no nothing. I know I deserve it, but I hate it. All because of that lying, cheating she-cat. I long long and yearn for everything that this place lacks, and I feel that what's left of my spirit and hope is draining away from me slowly. I almost wish I hadn't done everything that I did to ruin my fate, but I know that I had almost achieved what I had longed for, worked for and risked for so hard.

But I do appreciate one thing. I can see back down on what's happening, and I see that ThunderClan is rotting like an apple, from the inside out, and there is a traitor, who has committed even greater betrayal than I have. Also, in death, my fellow clan mates actually appreciate me. They think I am a brave, strong, and even a handsome warrior! To late! I keep hissing to them, though I know they wont and cant heat! I only take in the real warrior's appreciation, I don't want any of the kittypets' words of praise! But my _murderers_ words, they chill me, but keep me some of what is left of my hope. If they have done something as bad as kill a cat, maybe I wont be the only one here, though I have guessed that it is difficult to visit other cats of this domain. I think back on their icy breath and the last words I heard alive:

"_Die, you crow-food scum...! And don't you dare breathe again..."_

**A/n I know, another odd ending.**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Nearly done all of the requests posted. Just 3 or 4 more, hopefully more as you will review in with them. Don't have much to say except from any in accuracy. Please do not complain about it, and just send in reviews on your thoughts of this one-shot! I hope you liked it. Same applies, 4 reviews before next update!**

**Mosspath**


	7. Murder

**Mosspath: again, another lame name for a chapter! Sorry for the long update, again. But I did say at least 4 reviews before I would. This is about Ashfur and his sense of betrayal, but I do have to say YAYAYAYAYAYAY. I have come to the end of Icanhazlolcatsplz list of ideas. No offences, and thanks. please keep them coming in though! O, and I changed it slightly, very _slightly_! Teehee!**

**Disclaimer: guys, haven't you got the point. Do I really need to do this each chapter. I still don't own warriors!**

Love and Betrayal!

I look back on my life in ThunderClan, and think how could I have wasted my life with such a weak, pitiful Clan of soft kittypets, and monstrous rogues. I now that I should have done something about Firestar and his weak kin a long time ago. But, unlike them, I stuck to the Warrior Code like a spider to its web. But now, I sit in the Dark Forest watching KittypetClan become weaker, and even more pathetic than they already were. I wish I could go back down to that weak Clan and try again. I think back to my life in ThunderClan, and ponder how it all went wrong. It was because of Firestar and his weak, pitiful kin. I feel betrayed...

I think it all started when the cats from the sun-drown-place returned. I had missed Squirrelflight, or Squirrelpaw back then, but never really knew why. Until I saw her so close to Brambleclaw. They seemed so fond of each other, and I could only feel left out. I one of the only cats my age without a close she-cat as a friend, basically a mate. I know I am quite a but older than her, but I still can't see what she sees in Brambleclaw. He is a strong and worthy warrior, but what about me. I am older and more mature than him. I fought in many more battles than him, and am I really good hunter as well as fighter! But then my rage spread further. It wasn't just Squirrelpaw now, I was beginning to dislike all of Firestar's kin.

I think what made it worse was when we got to the lake, and Squirrelflight began to drift away from Brambleclaw. This was my chance, I thought, I would get her back and I would make Brambleclaw pay! I tried to hang around the new warrior as much as possible, go hunting with her, be on the sme patrol, sit near her in the camp clearing; anything to get her attention. And hurt, so much. I tried so hard to get her attention, to get her to notice me. But no, all she ever noticed from me was the creepy way I was hanging around her like a lost puppy. And that's how I felt, especially as the two love sick cats got together again. I still couldn't see what that dirty she-cat saw in that tom. He's the son of Tigerstar, he's rotten to the core! I thought to myself.

I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with Hawkfrost and his scheming, but I was mad, I was annoyed, I was going to do anything possible to get them to notice me, no matter in what point of view it was! I helped to plot plans on getting rid of Firestar, I helped hi think of ways to get rid of him. And when we did have a plan, I was the one that made it all work! But no, again they got in the way. That meddling Brambleclaw finally saw his good side. He saved Firestar's life, but his good side came at the wrong time. It made Squirrelflight's love for him stronger.

I felt empty. I had no mate, not even a she-cat I was close to. I felt so alone and incomplete. I felt as if I was the only one like it and who felt like this. I never thought of Thornclaw, he didn't matter to me, I didn't care if he felt like me, I was just so vain and mouse brained at that time in my pitiful life! But I carried on, I carried on with my tediously empty and boring life! I helped the clan, I was the best warrior and fighter I could be; I hid my secrets close to my chest, waiting, waiting for the right time to pounce and get revenge!

Again, my plans went wrong, again I got distracted. Firestar, that kittypet-food-eating excuse of a cat, finally realized that we did need a deputy. At the time he called that meeting, I was so glad that I had been on my best behaviour, that I had been the best warrior I could be for the last several moons. But then more hate for his fox dung kin came when that silly medicine cat apparently had a vision just as he was about to announce the deputy. I knew I was one of his prime choice, but what a coincidence that Leafpool suddenly had a vision. Brambles encircling the clan, or whatever she said, what a lot of crow food! she may be a medicine cat, but I lost all respect for her and her kin at that moment. Of course it wasn't a real sign from Star Clan. Her sister had just gotten close to Brambleclaw again, so if he was deputy, there would be even more respect for Firestar's retched family.

My one chance to prove to prove myself! My one chance to gain power! I wasn't power mad like Brambleclaw's family, I wasn't top of ThunderClan and kittypet like Firestar and his blood, I was just a good respectful warrior. But no, they wanted power for themselves. They wanted rule over ThunderClan so they could do anything they wanted. As Firestar said Brambleclaw's name, it hurt, badly. I felt like something venomous had bitten me, and that venom had turned to hate and loathing! I would have been a great deputy, and then a great leader. I wouldn't have made the same mistake again of tricking Firestar. I would have tried to get into his good books so the clan would look up to me when I would have become leader!

As the moons went by, my admiration grew for Brambleclaw. He may be that cheating she-cats mate, but he was a good deputy and a loyal warrior, and my loathing for him subdued, but poor Squirrelflight. It only got worse for her. And then, even more pain stabbed my heart when I heard she was expecting kits, when I heard that they were hers and Brambleclaw's. O Squirrelflight, we could have been great together, we could have been so close, but you chose him, you made the wrong choice, and your going to pay. Those were the thoughts going through my head. Those three kits could have been mine, they could have been ours...

Even though I hated her, and still do, I still loved her, but the detest I felt for her is so much stronger. Even in the dark forests, where everything is dark and lonely, I long to hold her, and feel her ginger pelt brushing against mine. Though, it should be especially here, as I have seen no one and heard no-one.

When I saw the kits, my hating didn't actually increase, it slackened. It was just the sight if the three small innocent bundles of fluff. There was something about them that drew me to them, almost as if they were special. Perhaps it was me thinking that they could have been mine, or the fact they were the kits of the queen I love. I don't know what it was, but those few special moments didn't last long. After that, things changed. I didn't hate Brambleclaw at all any more, but we became quite good friends, and I admired his courage. But the hate had to go somewhere, and as there were three more cats in the clan, I directed it straight at them and their mouse brained mother.

But, as usual, I kept my loathing quiet, and only gaze them the evils when I couldn't hold it in any more and I knew no cat was watching. But I then had the chance to take it out on someone without doing it too suspiciously. I do feel a bit sorry for that golden tom now, as I took out all my anger, all the pain I had felt onto him. Lionblaze, 'paw' back then, was to become my apprentice. And I knew I could get to him and free my loathing with out too many odd glances. I scolded him as often as possible, I tended to slip out my claws every now and then during battle training, and when no-one was nearby, I would have cuffed him over the ear with slightly unsheathed claws and extra force.

But then one day, I could hold my anger and betrayal out no more. Lionblaze wanted some extra battle training, although he had already received his warrior name. It was fine by me! Lionblaze had developed a unique, but some what familiar style of fighting, and he was lean and strong. I told him to attack me, and he did, with force. He ran straight at me, before leaping straight in the face. I was ready for him, and I slipped out my claws ready to slash at his unsuspecting body. But he must have seen them, maybe it was the sun, and he saw the glint on them. But in mid leap he swerved away from my ready paws. I turned to see him behind me, leaping on my back. I missed him, and he began clawing at my back. We were both playing dirty, until suddenly Firestar arrived. We both immediately stopped the fighting, although regretfully.

Most of my fury had been taken out, but I still had so much left inside me, that it burnt. I wanted to slash and claw at something to get rid of it, though I know that the fighting probably just gave me more hatred. I was mad at Firestar, I wanted to leap at him, and make him feel so sorry for stopping me, but I knew my time would come, and I held my over flowing anger in. We were both punished. Lionpaw was treated like an apprentice, and was given some apprentice duties to keep him busy, while I was confined in the camp for a moon. I was annoyed, like I usually am, but I kept it down, my time would come.

But then it did. I had the perfect opportunity! Fire had ravaged through ThunderClan territory, and the camp had burst into smoke. Firestar's kin, Squirrelflight and her kits, were always acting like heroes, and stayed behind in the camp to help the queens get out. I swiftly followed Firestar's orders and left camp, but didn't head to the old two leg nest like the others. I knew where they would leace the camp. The camp entrance would be up in smoke by the time they could leave, so I knew they would try climbing up the least steep side of the camp. And they did. The four heroes had gotten the queens and kits out of camp, and they were heading to safety. But I had set a trap.

I waited for the queens and kits, made sure they were safe. But, when Squirrelflight and her annoying grown up kits were about to leave, I shoved some dry debris onto the main bit of fire blocking their way. There was a branch that they could climb over, but as soon as Squirrelflight was safe, I leapt out, and took control of the branch. I would let the warriors kits go on one condition. I did this because I wanted to get my own back, I wanted to get revenge. I wasn't angry with Brambleclaw, I was angry with her. So, the best way to get at her, or any she-cat that was a queen, was to get at the kits. I said I would knock the branch into the main part of the fire, I said I would kill them if she didn't follow my condition. But then, as usual, my plan went wrong. Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze weren't hers.

I think that was the moment when my life was about to become doomed. I knew her terrible secret, and was an even greater threat to her than before. I let them go as I knew there was no point in injuring them physically despite the few burnt pads and scorched fur they had gained. I saw the shocked and stunned faces of them all, and I knew my plan hadn't worked to some extents, but they were worried and scared, something I was hoping they would be feeling. But I now had the power, and with the coming gathering I could have destroyed them, Squirrelflight and those three cats who were supposedly her kits. Although she said she didn't love them, I knew she did. I would tell all the clans, they would be driven out of ThunderClan, and I would have had my perfect revenge.

My plan may have gone wrong that day, but I was already hatching anything devious one to get rid of the scum in ThunderClan. I just needed to get rid of Squirrelflight, and then my plan would take control of it self and I could have lived a normal life again. But no, on the night if the gathering, I was out, just going for a walk near the WindClan border. But there was an ear-splitting pained yowl. It had come from a cat, and that was all I knew. I scented ThunderClan and turned around wandering who had made the noise, and where they were. No one was there, but suddenly something shoved my with such force, I was sure they had broken some of my bones.

My ears were ringing, my side aching and my mind buzzing. What was happening? I was too stunned to react and defend myself. And then I saw them. They left at me again and knocked me into the stream. I tried to yowl out but my head had smacked a large stone, and I couldn't seem to form the words. They weren't taking any risks. Everything had already blurred, and my head was ring and throbbing, and so was everything else in my body. They plunged my face downwards into the icy cold water. I gasped for breath, but only water came in. I couldn't do anything about it, so I let them finish me off. I was aching, and I knew I was dying. I knew I would soon be dead. Thepain was immense and I felt everything slowly drain away.

As if feeling my pain, I had felt their weight on me as they bent forward to deal the death blow. But before they did, they whispered something almost inaudible. A whole sentence, almost a small speech, and it had calmed me. But then the pain became unbearable as I felt their teeth sink into my unguarded throat. I uttered an almost silent yowl, though I wasn't sure if had actually been loud or not, as my mouth and ears were completely submerged and I was half dead at the moment.

But suddenly, the pain had gone. I had shut my ears and closed my mouth to stop the water getting in, but now I opened them again. I was alone in a starry field, until the silver specks of Silverpelt that hung in the inky sky swarmed down around me like angry bees. "Ashfur, I am shocked, but you know as well as I do, that you have broken the warrior code many times for no prevail of your clan. You can longer watch over your clan mates with StarClan or look after and show your loyalty for ThunderClan, so you are officially no longer a member of Star Clan, and will become a cat of the dark forest!"

It was my mother, Brindleface, speaking. I was shocked and hurt, and saw a similar look of sorrow in her face. I may have been surprised, but somehow, I knew I would never be able to make it to Star Clan. But this dark forest, I had never heard of it, and I was scared...

And there, my life and it's sense of betrayal. I am stuck in an eternal world of darkness and misery, forever on my own, with no prey, no light; no nothing. I know I deserve it, but I hate it. All because of that lying, cheating she-cat. I long long and yearn for everything that this place lacks, and I feel that what's left of my spirit and hope is draining away from me slowly. I almost wish I hadn't done everything that I did to ruin my fate, but I know that I had almost achieved what I had longed for, worked for and risked for so hard.

But I do appreciate one thing. I can see back down on what's happening, and I see that ThunderClan is rotting like an apple, from the inside out, and there is a traitor, who has committed even greater betrayal than I have. Also, in death, my fellow clan mates actually appreciate me. They think I am a brave, strong, and even a handsome warrior! To late! I keep hissing to them, though I know they wont and cant heat! I only take in the real warrior's appreciation, I don't want any of the kittypets' words of praise! But my _murderers_ words, they chill me, but keep me some of what is left of my hope. If they have done something as bad as kill a cat, maybe I wont be the only one here, though I have guessed that it is difficult to visit other cats of this domain. I think back on their icy breath and the last words I heard alive:

"_Die, you crow-food scum...! And don't you dare breathe again..."_

**A/n I know, another odd ending.**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Nearly done all of the requests posted. Just 3 or 4 more, hopefully more as you will review in with them. Don't have much to say except from any in accuracy. Please do not complain about it, and just send in reviews on your thoughts of this one-shot! I hope you liked it. Same applies, 4 reviews before next update!**

**Mosspath**


End file.
